


I Felt That Winter Wind (Blow Cold)

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Greatest Showman (Movies)
Genre: Anne is in love with Phillip, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Phillip is a gentleman, Phillip is in love with Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: (5 and 1 times) Phillip Carlyle realizes he's hopelessly in love with Anne Wheeler,





	I Felt That Winter Wind (Blow Cold)

I. The Girl Who Flew Into His Heart

Phillip felt his breath leaving him, he took off his hat instantly, an instinct he was taught since he was a little kid, always too take your hat off in front of a beautiful woman. And boy was she beautiful. He didn't care about the color of her skin, he didn't care about the hatred looks he would get in the near future for even looking at a woman with color. 

Phillip Carlyle knew he was in love, the woman who's arms were extended out right in front of him, if he reached just far enough he could touch her hands, take them in his and never let go. He wanted, no needed to know who this woman was. Was this what love at first sight felt like? Something that he was taught that was only staged. He watched as the pink haired woman flew across the stage, his breath left him as he moved closer. 

“W-Who is that?..” Phillip couldn't find his voice, but when he did he cursed himself mentally for stuttering. Barnum smirked a little bit, he had seen the two look at each other, there was no doubt that Phillip felt something for Anne Wheeler. The girl with pink hair. 

“That is Anne Wheeler..the main act.. that everyone comes to see.” Phillip felt his throat tightened, he swallowed hard, the name Anne Wheeler swirled in his mind. 

“Anne Wheeler...” He whispered softly as if she could hear him. 

II. They Don't See Her Like He Does

Phillip saw the incident a head of him, he stopped Barnum from moving as he extended his arm in front of the man's chest. He watched as Anne was crouched down, cleaning a mess that was no doubt made by one of those fools who had dared to embarrass her. Anne didn't deserve to be treated like a house wife, or help as what the towns folk called people with color. 

No, Anne deserved to be treated with royalty, she was special, unique, she deserved to be pampered and loved, given all the riches in the world. No one would understand why or how he felt. He walked over to Anne, she was embarrassed, he could tell, he could see the flushed look on her cheeks, her eyes were clouded with tears that she dared not threaten to fall, she wasn't one too show weakness that was one of the many, many long lists of things he loved about Anne Wheeler. 

Phillip crouched down, he placed his hand on top of Anne's, to stop her from picking up any more of the dropped fruit that was surely ruined. He felt his heart race in his chest once their hands touched. Anne kept her head down but she was nervous, scared that Phillip was touching her like this in public. 

“Go.” He murmured. “I'll clean this up.” He whispered, Anne felt her breath leave her, she looked at him, their eyes locked for the first time that day, Phillip gave her a small smile. “Go..” He urged her, Anne licked her lips, Phillip wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there but he didn't want to scare her like he probably had done so already. 

Anne stood up on her shaky legs, She looked at Barnum who nodded in her direction, she watched as Philip started cleaning the mess, she turned and walked away moving past the crowd of people that stood in shock as Phillip had helped her. 

Barnum went over to help Phillip clean up the mess, a chuckle escaped him, Phillip turned to look at the older male. “What's so funny?” He asked. “You.. you got it bad.” Phillip could feel his cheeks flush, Maybe, maybe he did. That's what happens when you're in love right? 

III. There's Just Something About Her

Phillip watched the scene in front of him, his fingers curled tightly around the glass of whiskey that he had ordered, Barnum treated everyone out for a few drinks for a job well done, everyone agreed to go except for Anne, but her brother W.D begged her to go with them, along with Lettie, so of course Anne said yes. He had watched as Anne got flustered when Lettie hugged her, it brought a smile to his face. 

But when they arrived to the local bar, he wasn't prepared for Anne to get hit on by men who were much older than Anne, touching her, making her feel uncomfortable, but she wasn't one to be cruel, she tried to play it off, brushing the male's hands away from her, Phillip gritted his teeth as he watched one of the men try to sneak his hand up her thigh, no, he wasn't having any of this. Not of he was there to prevent this from happening. 

He took the last swig of his drink before slamming the glass down, he stood from the stool and walked over to where Anne was squirming in her seat. “Excuse me, but I think she's done talking with you fine gentleman for the evening.” Phillip stared at Anne, her lips were parted, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, his stomach boiled with anger. 

“Oh? Is that so?” The older man with the beard leaned forward, his face a few inches away from Anne's. Phillip let out a breath. “Yes I do believe so..Anne?” He held out his hand for her to take. The older male tightened his grip on her making Anne wince. 

“Stop touching me..”Anne whispered, The men were shocked except for Phillip who smirked but kept his smirk hidden. Anne was tough, he gave her credit for that, one of the toughest he knew. Anne felt his fingers digging into her skin. 

“You know your place girl, never speak like that again.” The male sneered and tossed Anne down to the floor, W.D was on his feet instantly along with Lettie. “Don't you dare touch her!” Phillip raised his fist and punched the man square in the face, watching him stumble back onto the ground. 

Phillip raced over to Anne, he knelt down in front of her, “Anne?, Are you alright?” He asked softly, Anne looked up at him, Phillip felt his breath leave him, he licked his lips. “I'm fine...” She whispered as W.D came over and helped her up to her feet. “Anne..” He felt his heart racing in his chest. “I said I'm fine.” She walked out of the bar with W.D. 

Lettie walked over to Phillip, she knew that look on his face, she knew that Phillip was in love with Anne, A smile formed on her lips. “You're in love with her.” Lettie said as she walked past him. Phillip swallowed hard and nodded slowly. 

“I'm in love with her..” He whispered to himself. 

IV. On This Cold Night, He Just Knew, She Was The One

She was beautiful, the way she stood in the moonlight that glowed on her skin, her long brown curly hair flowed freely down past her shoulders. Phillip knew that she was beautiful, from the moment that they met, he stood in front of her, a bouquet of roses in his hands, Anne looked at Phillip, she was speechless, wondering why Phillip would even want to be seen with her, did he want to embarrass her? No that wasn't like Phillip, did he have something else to gain? Possibly. But Anne didn't have the strength to push away Phillip. She's tried, tried so hard but she just couldn't. 

“Um.. these are for you.” Phillip breathed out as he extended his arms, Anne felt her cheeks flush, Phillip smiled at the sight, his heart thumping in his chest. Anne took the flowers from him, bringing them to her nose. 

“Thank you Phillip..they're beautiful.” She murmured. “You deserve the best, Anne Wheeler. I plan to show you that, for as long as you let me.” He reached out his hand just a few inches away from hers, Anne licked her lips before placing her hand in his, Phillip shivered, was it from her hand? Or was it from the cold? He wasn't sure. 

Anne looked at Phillip, a small smile formed on her lips. “Where are we going?” She asked softly, Phillip held onto her hand as he lead her down a familiar path, a path that she had dreamed of going since she was a little girl. A place where she only dreamed of attending, 

“The one place I know you've always wanted to go.” He murmured as he helped her up the stairs, being careful that she didn't trip over her dress. Anne could feel tears swarming in her eyes as she stared at the building ahead of her. She followed him inside. 

Once Phillip had gotten the tickets, he escorted Anne into the theater, Anne let out a shaky breath, she walked up to the railing, her eyes staring out into the bright theater, her eyes shined with excitement. Phillip stared at her, he wanted to be the only one that caused that look on her face, He wanted to see that look on her face for many more moments in the future. 

Anne's hands rested onto the railing, Phillip reached out and placed his hand on hers, Anne looked at Phillip, he knew then, that she was it, she was the one that he would spend the rest of his life with, Anne Wheeler stolen his heart and he had no regrets. 

V. And His Lips Touched Hers, A Spark Emerged

Phillip felt a body shift next to him, a small smile formed on his lips, Anne had slept with him the night before, no they didn't do anything more than talk, cuddle and hold onto each other until they fell asleep after a busy night.

The circus had been crazy tonight, a lot more people showed up more than usual, it seemed to be getting that way every night. But Phillip didn't mind, he didn't mind those moments as long as he got to spend them with Anne. 

“You're thinking too loud..”Phillip chuckled, he looked down noticing that Anne was staring at him, her hair covering part of her face, he reached out and brushed some of the curls behind her ear. “What are you thinking about Phillip?” She placed her head back on his chest, closing her eyes when she felt his fingers in her hair.   
“You..” He murmured. “It's always you.. ever since I met you, you've been the constant thing that's on my mind. I knew.. when I stared into your eyes the moment I met you, I knew that I loved you Anne Wheeler.. I love you.. so much.” Anne opened her eyes again, they were clouded with tears. 

“I love you too Phillip Carlyle.” She whispered, leaning into kiss his lips, their noses brushed against each others. Phillip felt his heart beating faster in his chest, he knew then that this feeling would never go away. 

VI. We Don't Need Rings To Be Betrothed

Phillip could feel himself getting nervous, he looked at Anne who was staring at him with an expression he was sure he didn't know. He gulped, swallowing hard. “Anne..?” Anne looked at Phillip before placing her hands on top of his own. 

“Phillip.. this.. this ring is.. it's beautiful..” Anne looked down at the ring in Phillip's hand, it was diamond of course, Philip wanted nothing more than to be married to Anne, knowing that their marriage couldn't be legalized, it was forbidden, but she could still be married to him, even if it wasn't on paper. 

“But you didn't need to buy this ring Phillip.” Anne gave him a small smile. “I would've been happy with a flower, or even a rock.” Phillip's eyes widened, does that mean yes?. “Of course it means yes.” Phillip winced, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. But he was glad that she said yes. 

“I love you Phillip Carlyle, wither we are married, or not, nothing will stop me from loving you the way I do now.” Phillip leaned in and kissed her lips. They didn't need fancy things to show their love for each other, they only needed each other for that. 

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
